Precision circuits such as voltage references, precision amplifiers, thermal sensor circuits, resonator circuits, clock circuits, analog to digital converters (ADCs) and digital to analog converters (DACs) are used in a variety of applications. The stability and performance of signals in precision circuitry can be impacted by external environmental factors such as package stress, board stress, thermal isolation or other thermal and/or mechanical stress. Low modulus of elasticity packaging materials can be used to enhance mechanical stress immunity, but these materials are costly and typically have a high coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE), and IC devices packaged in such material still suffer from parametric variation due to mechanical stress and/or temperature drift. Integrated heating or thermal transfer components can control the temperature of electrical components in an IC, alone or in combination with thermal insulation structures to facilitate component temperature stabilization, and ceramic packages can be used with soft die attach techniques to minimize mechanical vibration. However, these approaches are expensive and increase power consumption.